Demon of Townsville
by evilduckie01
Summary: A mysterious stranger attacks the Gangreen Gang at the dump and kidnappes Snake. Ace is left on his own and has to ask the Powerpuff girls for help to get Snake back.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was the middle of the night in Townsville. At the dump, the gangreen gang had just got out of jail and were planning their next crime.

Behind them, a strange person lurked in the shadows. He watched the gang hungrily and licked his lips. He hadn't eaten in ages and he was starving. The gang started to walk away. If they left, he couldn't eat them. He had to catch one.

As the gangreen gang walked away, they heard something moving behind them.

"What was that?" said Little Arturo.

"Probably nothing," said Ace. There was a bang from behind them. Snake turned around and screamed. A strange person was walking towards them. He had pale, white skin and long blue hair. His eyes were red and he was wearing a blue suit. The person licked his lips.

When the gang heard Snake's scream, they all turned around and saw the person.

"RUN!" yelled Ace.

The gang ran for their lives but the person was chasing them. Snake tripped over a empty bottle and fell over. The person grabbed Snake's ankle and dragged him back.

"LET GO OF HIM!" shouted Big Billy.

The person picked Snake up. Then he turned around and ran off with Snake.

"I'll be back," threatened the person.

"Lets get out of here," said Little Arturo.

"We need help," said Big Billy, who was being sensible for once.

"Phhhbtt" said Grubber, pointing up to the sky. The person was flying above them. He was still holding Snake. The person threw something round at them. When it hit the ground, it smashed and awful smelling smoke came out of it.

"Don't breathe it in," shouted Ace. He put his hand over his mouth and kept on running. The smoke was everywhere. It was thick and he couldn't see. Ace started coughing because of the smoke. After a minute, he fell over and hit his head hard on an old car. He was knocked out.

*

Ace woke up after ten minutes. He was laying on the ground in the dump. He remembered the mysterious person who took Snake and the smoke-bomb. He stood up and looked around. Everything was destroyed and the gang was gone. On the floor were drops of blood. Panicking, Ace ran out of the dump.

…to be continued.

* * *

A/n: The next chapter will be much longer. Please review!!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls.

Chapter 1

It was early in the morning at the Powerpuff girls' house. Professor Utonium had just woke up and was making the girls' breakfast. There was a knock on the door.

"I'm coming," said the Professor as he walked to the door. The person knocked again, louder.

"I said I'm coming," said the Professor. He opened the door. Ace was stood there. He was covered in mud and had a cut on his forehead. Tears were running down his face.

"Please help me," begged Ace. The Professor thought for a second.

"Come in," said the Professor. Ace walked inside.

The Powerpuff girls had woken up and were flying down the stairs when they saw Ace in their house. They stopped and got ready to attack, thinking that Ace was going to do something bad.

"Why is he here?" asked Blossom, suspiciously.

"He needs help," replied the Professor.

"But Professor, he's a bad guy! He should be out robbing somewhere or playing video games in the Arcade with his gang, not crying on our couch!" argued Buttercup.

"Wait a minute. Ace is crying!? Bad guys don't cry! Something must be wrong. Really wrong!" said Bubbles.

"Yeah, Ace is tough. It's not right for him to be crying." said Blossom.

"What's wrong, Ace?" said Bubbles, flying over to him. Blossom and Buttercup flew closer. Ace sniffled and sat down on the couch.

"The gang's been attacked. A weirdo kidnapped Snake and threw a smoke-bomb at us. We were knocked out. When I woke up, the gang was gone. I didn't know where else to go. I need to find the others and get Snake back," explained Ace.

"How do we know he's not lying," said Buttercup.

"Have I ever come to you for help before?" snapped Ace.

"I don't think he's lying, Buttercup," said Blossom.

"What did this 'weirdo' look like, Ace?" asked the Professor.

"He was scary. His skin was really pale and his eyes were red. He had long blue hair. He can fly and he's really strong and fast," said Ace.

"He sounds evil," whimpered Bubbles.

"Have you told the Police?" asked Blossom.

"Yeah, I went to them first. They didn't believe me. They said I was making it up and looking for attention. They think I'm a stupid freak," replied Ace.

"I'll talk to them. This person sounds dangerous," said the Professor.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Ace.

"Go back to the dump," said Buttercup.

"But what if that weird guy comes back?" worried Ace.

"You can stay in the guest room until all this gets sorted out, OK," said the Professor. Ace nodded.

"Can I talk to you guys in the kitchen? Now." said Buttercup, walking into the kitchen. Blossom, Bubbles and Professor Utonium followed her. Ace got up to follow.

"Not you," snapped Buttercup, pointing at Ace. Ace sat back down and turned on the TV.

"What do you want, Buttercup," said Blossom.

"Professor! Why are you helping him and letting him stay here! He's bad! He'll probably destroy the house or rob us!" said Buttercup.

"Because if that person exists then he could murder us all. Ace is really scared and it's kind to help him out. He came to us for help. Anyway, he's just watching TV. I don't think he'll hurt us," replied the Professor.

"Buttercup's got a point about him destroying stuff. He's the leader of the Gangreen gang. We need to keep an eye on him. But it's too dangerous for him to go back to the dump. The weirdo attacked the dump first. It might return to kill him. No wonder he's nervous," agreed Blossom.

"I won't leave him alone in the house. Don't worry. It'll be fine," said the Professor. He walked to the front door.

"I'm going to inform the Police now. Girls, breakfast is on the table. Ace, if you need anything, tell the girls and they'll help you," said the Professor. He put on his coat and grabbed his car keys, then left the house.

As soon as the Professor had driven off, Ace smiled at the Powerpuffs and stood up.

"You heard the Professor. Now, what shall we do first?" said Ace, grinning evilly.

…To be continued.


End file.
